


Shouldn't Have Ended - Joey Drew x Henry Stein

by abandoned_inky_rabbitt001



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Ink Henry Stein, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Joey Drew is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, M/M, Tired Henry Stein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001/pseuds/abandoned_inky_rabbitt001
Summary: The last fight Joey and Henry will have.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Kudos: 6





	Shouldn't Have Ended - Joey Drew x Henry Stein

"Ok, so let's get this thing straight--"  
Henry took a step closer to Joey.  
The chocolate brown hair messed up from not being brushed in the Studio for at least a week, ice blue and golden unmathing eyes are now bloodshot and wide open.   
Unlike in his other fights with Joey, he wasn't nervous or scared this time.   
He was smiling. Emerald green eyes studied him and his anger for a while.   
Henry was slightly sweating and clenching his teeth. Joey however find it amusing.  
"--You made a whole goddamn list of people i shouldn't interact with?"   
Henry's voice was getting louder. Joey smiled again. He placed his right hand on Henry's waist.  
"This is simply going to make our relationship better then it already is, my love. Don't you want us to be perfect?"  
He expected Henry to calm down a little, but surpisingly, he didn't.  
Joey tightened his grip on Henry's waist.   
"Now, no need to get angry!"   
Joey's expression couldn't hide his true colors, however. He was getting angry too.   
"No need to get angry? Joey, i was simply showing Allison around the Studio, and you punched me in the stomach! İ can't do this anymore Joey!"  
Joey hold both of his hands on Henry's waist, and pulled him in for a kiss. Henry however, pulled him away and didn't accepted it.  
Not this time.  
The kiss was still passionate, but more quick and unaccepted from Henry's side.  
"You called Allison a slut, you called Sammy a liar, you never let me interact with other people! İ have a life, Joey! İ'm not 10 anymore, i can make my own desicions!"  
"... Henry--!"  
"You're 28 years old Drew, İ'm 21 years old, you should be more mature then me yet you're still acting like a kid!"  
"HENRY!"  
"WHAT?"  
They both were quiet for a while. Joey's anger meeting with Henry's.   
"İ'm leaving."  
"What?! Henry, we had this dream together, it-"  
"İ'M LEAVİNG, DREW."  
•••  
"This is what you said to me 30 years ago, remember?"  
The ink demon, now with more human-like appearance said to the chocolate brown haired man who was lying on his lap.   
"30 years ago, we both were pretty bad at controlling our anger."  
He kissed his forhead.  
"İt shouldn't have ended like this, but know, we're together again."  
"And you're never leaving again."


End file.
